Brothers of the Force
by Elvish Lightsaber Dancer
Summary: After being stabbed in his own hovel, by an unknown attacker. Obi-Wan finds himself in the past and is curious as to know why he is bleeding to death in front of the Council. Once known as 'Curious Case of Obi-Wan Kenobi being continued..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I believe that honour goes to Mister Lucas, I am only borrowing them. Only own them on DVD, well the Prequels on DVD and the Originals I own are VHS. I am going to upgrade them eventually.

**A/N: **This is my first story to share with a tough audience. I do hope that you will enjoy it. It is AU and a time travel fic, so you have to enjoy it won't you. I won't add another chapter unless I get a decent response. If there are any mistakes, blame me for I don't have Beta Reader. Not sure if I want one, I will tell what I do want and it will be impossible to have for I am sure that everyone wants a piece of Ewan McGregor, am I right. Well that is enough chit chat for I am sure that you would like to read the story. I also hope that you like the title?

**Summery: **After being stabbed in his own hovel, by an unknown attacker. Obi-Wan finds himself in the past and is curious as to know why he is bleeding to death in front of the Council. The rest you'll have to wait and read to find out what happens to our poor Obi-Wan.

**Brothers of the Force**

**Prologue:**

Running a weary hand over his eyes, hoping, wishing, praying that all of this is one big joke and that tomorrow everything will be right once more. That there'll be more than two Jedi left behind to pick up the broken pieces, no more like the murdered pieces that the Emperor and his infamous apprentice, Darth Vader, had scattered across the galaxy. Engulfing all sources of Light into an insufferable Darkness. Destroying all in their paths. To destroy all those that opposes them. Taking away innocent hope.

His heart ached whenever the thought of the monster, who was once a man and someone worth trusting, but now that man is gone. Morphed into the very thing that he had sworn to destroy.

When did everything start to go wrong. When will the wrong be righted and balanced out, and could everyone wait for a hero to grow or will everything be destroyed before all source of hope could occur?

They must wait for the son of Skywalker to rise, giving all that have begun to lose hope for a hero to save them all from the approaching darkness, that is the Empire's doing.

But Luke is still far too young.

And Obi-Wan has made an oath that he'll look after young Luke. To train Luke to become a Jedi. . . .

Why does his heart cry when the mere word of Jedi is mentioned? Is it because of what was lost or is it due to something else.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, now known as Ben Kenobi in these parts of a desolate planet, has down nothing but to mourn for his friends long gone. Forgetting all about not being entirely alone in this Force forsaken galaxy, when Yoda is still alive, but that doesn't mean anything any more.

Nothing does.

All because of his failure to listen to those that were wiser then him. How could he not train the Chosen One, when he had made the heart felt promise to his dying Master, giving Qui-Gon something to smile about. Now Qui-Gon must be frowning, shaking his head in dismay of a promise turning into a huge failure.

Though there is no regret in his decision to train the boy for Obi-Wan had grown to care for Anakin.

Why didn't Obi-Wan get the chance to tell Anakin all of these things, instead of crying his heart out, pleading for Anakin to listen to the words he was so desperate hear, but those didn't reach the cold heart of the boy he had trained. Anakin was graving for love and affection and everything else that a growing boy needs or had needed. Obi-Wan should know what it feels for he had graved for such from his own Master.

But a Jedi isn't meant for love. They were trained to love yes, but to seek to possess something stronger, is not what they were trained to do.

Is that why Anakin had turned? Because Obi-Wan wouldn't or hadn't given him what Anakin deserved. Is that why Anakin had preferred to listen to the advice, given to him, by a dark lord of the Sith.

Shaking his head for nothing will come out of it. thinking about the past will not do him any good, only harm and Obi-Wan would like to continue on watching Luke to grow up to become a fine young man.

Luke, or his twin sister Leia, must give the innocent a reason to live in a place so dark and terrifying.

Turning off the lights, as he heads off to fall asleep once more in the tiny hovel, which has become his home and he will be doing the same thing as he did yesterday.

Keeping an eye on Luke Skywalker.

Than there came no warning, the Force didn't see fit to warn one of its own soldiers.

All the Obi-Wan could remember was the excruciating pain and then nothing. . . . . . . .

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Gazing out through the viewscreen, observing the world outside of the prison, which he was now trapped in. So many regrets and so many left unfinished to the point of no return. Nothing is what it used to be no more. The friends that he once had are no longer around to point him in the right direction, to tell him all that he needs to know and now he cannot go and ask his friends for some advice on how he must precede.

For he is the one. The one who had cut his friends out of his life for good, believing the word of Sidious, believing that he was doing good when he was actually doing the things he was meant to be fighting against.

Turned those, who may have stayed by his side and to whisper words of encouragement in his ears telling him that he still has friends, that he is still loved, no matter what his dark deed may do to them.

The woman he had loved above all others had died because of him and now he has to live on knowing that Padme is no longer in this life. Because of his big mistakes.

Mistakes that will never leave him in peace, forever making him to swallow in his grief again and again. Is this the life he must live in? if only he could overthrow Sidious, like he was born to do in the first place. He wasn't meant to turn, he was born to fight against such foes and to make his former Master proud.

Will he ever find his former Master again, after all that he has done to him, Vader has never forgotten the sacrifices that Obi-Wan had to make.

But why did he believe Palpatine's honeyed words over Obi-Wan's? When Obi-Wan has never lied outright and that is what Palpatine has done. Palpatine had lied about the Darkside of the Force being the greatest power to possess, to have believed that the Darkside could bring back the ones he had loved and cherished back to life.

The Darkside has done nothing, but to teach him pain, which he now has to live with.

Should he blame Obi-Wan for the past deeds that have cost Vader his limbs and everything else that Vader had once believed to be true. No that fault is his, all along the blame for his turning is now solely placed on to his suited shoulders.

Can he ever rectify and live again in a time when he was loved and not a feared monster of a man, who is now more machine than man, but what do people know. He still has a heart, which is being consumed by his grief everyday since he was forced to fight Obi-Wan, his brother. Believing that he is far stronger and mightier than Obi-Wan could ever hoped to be, but once again Obi-Wan had proved him right. Obi-Wan had never wanted to fight him, but Vader couldn't see past through his hatred, his confusion, and his lust for power that Obi-Wan truly does care and that he'll do anything to save his little brother from being consumed into a black hole of sufferance.

What can be done to rewrite history or even to find a way that could save him from this curse. The curse of remembering those that he have left behind him and not once has he looked back to see the scars of the past. When will he smile and laugh again.

There must be something that could turn back the clock. Could he live again and change the past? Could he trust Obi-Wan again? Could he have ear plugs to wash a way the words of deceit from Paplatine's deceiving mouth? Will he forever be damned in darkness for all eternity? Will he be able to kiss Padme one last time?

So many things are spinning around inside his head, so fast that he doesn't know which road to take anymore.

A slave to the deceiving darkness is what he can not live to be anymore.

He is the Chosen One and he demands to be taken back to a time, where there is no need to afraid anymore. To be with Padme, to rescue Obi-Wan from a nest of gundarks, to hear the words of wisdom from Master Yoda. Just to be the man he once was is all that Vader now asks for.

After nine years, it has now brought him to this. To dream about those wasted years of mourning, hating, lying, killing and any of those things that have turned him into a monster.

But he is not a monster. He is a man walking in a prison like a dead man walking and his heart is crying for the chance to take back those horrible deeds and to shove them up where the sun does not shine.

He no longer wants to be a slave to the Sidious's deceiving plans to rule the galaxy, no longer does he wants to see red, no longer does he wants to be consumed by darkness and no longer does he wants to hate his brother for putting him here or to leave him to burn on the lava banks on Mustafar.

Is it too late to apologise?

It isn't too late to ask for a second chance in life, is it?

Anakin Skywalker wants to breathe in the real air, not this artificial air, which he must now breathe in to keep him alive.

No longer does he want to be known as Darth Vader.

What must he do?

Must he kill himself here and now, in front of the Imperial Troops and to rid himself from this damned forsaken suit, which holds him prisoner. Keeping him away from the one person, Vader knows is still alive and may give him a second chance to live a normal life.

But where will that person be hiding. And will that person be glad to see the dark mask that once was his brother?

His artificial eyes that sees red is now engulfed in a blinding light. Spiralling him out of control, cleansing him from the Dark poison. So the Light Side of the Force hasn't abandon him after all, perhaps it has finally answered his prayers and that it will help him to find his brother, to find a hope and to find a true reason to live again with out artificial limbs and a black suit.

Will he be known as Anakin Skywalker and not remembered as Darth Vader.

He'll never know.

Not until he has opened his eyes and to see what is in store for him. Only to receive a shock like no other.

Standing before him was the Jedi Temple, like it once was before it was burned to the ground. No thanks to him. There is peace surrounding the Temple, his home and perhaps this is the place where he will find Obi-Wan, his brother.

**To Be Continued. . . . **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Fear was very slowly beginning to take hold of his heart, clenching its hold even tighter as he continues to wait for any word. Anything that will tell him that Obi-Wan, his son, will make it. Never knew, until now, the full dangers that fear alone could bestow upon any Jedi within a heart beat. To have seen someone you know about, even care about to have cried out and to see someone to be brought down to his knees like Qui-Gon has. Then surely many should understand what he is going through right now.

It had happened with out any warning, no traces of warning through the Force, that could have caused them all to react quicker. Would that have caused Obi-Wan less pain to suffer, so no one doesn't have to hear a strong young man like Obi-Wan Kenobi crying out in pain. The pain filled eyes was not all that was clouding Obi-Wan's stormy eyes, there was shock mixed in as well. Shock of seeing his own blood covering up his hand, blood which had come from his side. No one knows where, how or even why that is. No wound, no matter how grave, could have just magically appeared out of nowhere.

As far as Qui-Gon could understand. Obi-Wan wasn't injured during their last mission, which had twisted in to a sour and distasteful mission in the end. A child was killed in the middle of it all, a powerful and wealthy Baron's only child at that and everyone was quick to place the blame on Obi-Wan's shoulders. Only because the young apprentice was there when the incident had occurred, had seen the life of a child to slip a way.

Even Qui-Gon had been fooled to believe that his apprentice could be so negligent as to have an innocent child to be killed.

Obi-Wan is no murderer. His compassion for others is far too great to ignore and Obi-Wan would never of have murdered someone out of revenge. The boy follows the Code and Qui-Gon is yet to find an evil streak in Obi-Wan's veins.

The boy will, perhaps, become one of the greatest of all Jedi. Everyone in the Temple can see it, even the civilians outside of the Temple can see it to be true. Obi-Wan is very wise for someone as young as he, and his instincts have served them well in the past.

But why?

Why didn't Qui-Gon believe his own padawan?

Is it because of the child's true killer was someone from his past, someone everyone had believed to have died in a pool of acid. The killer had escaped of course. Qui-Gon had believed that the reason behind the young child's death was a message, a warning, which Qui-Gon had blatantly ignored. Ignoring the pain he was causing Obi-Wan in doing so.

Xanatos, Qui-Gon's former apprentice before Obi-Wan, had returned from the dead. Causing Qui-Gon to remember the life he had once shared with Xanatos, the painful memories have always been there. Just never thought that they would return with such force.

Five long years to establish a good working bond between himself and Obi-Wan, the boy whom Qui-Gon had fought so hard in the beginning not to train and yet here he is. Obi-Wan had managed to creep into his heart and had somehow chiselled away the cold ice blocking everyone access inside.

"Has there been any word on Obi-Wan's condition?"

"Would I be sitting here if I had, Mace?" Qui-Gon harshly throws Mace Windu a question instead of an answer.

Glancing away from the naked wall to look at Mace, seeing a slight frown creasing the Council Member's forehead and concern shining through Mace's dark eyes. It's nice to know that Qui-Gon doesn't have to go through with this alone.

"No you wouldn't be," Mace replies. "You would be sitting by your apprentice's side. Scaring the Healer's away."

Qui-Gon had to smirk at that one. It is not uncommon for a Master to become protective when their Padawans have been seriously injured or to be on the brink of death, but the difference is very noticeable when it comes to the Jinn/Kenobi team. They have gone through so much, more then most have gone through a lifetime, and to jump past the hurdle of Qui-Gon's former apprentice's shadow is/was no easy feat.

Just when Qui-Gon was about to say something to that last comment Mace had said – something within the Force had shifted. Almost as though it was confused, stuck even.

Throwing a quick glance in Mace's direction, who returns Qui-Gon's glance.

"What was that?" They both said in unison.

And at that a time a Healer walked up to them, her face grim with the news she was about to share.

* * *

Anakin felt like crawling up the stairs in disbelief of what he is seeing, hearing and feeling before him. Never knew that seeing something as magnificent as the Great Jedi Temple, standing in all of its former glory, enchanting all who glances in its wake. The suns rays were surrounding the spirals, like a halo.

But there is something else at work here. Something that is twisting Anakin's gut into a knot and then untwisting his gut again. The Force is telling him something, warning him even, but Anakin doesn't heed its warning. He was never one to listen to reasonable advice, so why should he listen now.

It wasn't just the Temple that is sending Anakin's mind haywire with thousands of questions, that may never be answered.

Taking a good long look at his reflection, within a fountain's pool. Never thought that he could see his old self grinning back at him. There is no helmet covering his severely scarred face, no respirator to aid him whenever he needs to breathe in the free air and all that Anakin sees now within the fountain pool is an eighteen year old boy. Just the way he was before the war, before he had fought a dreadful duel against Obi-Wan and before everything else that had turned Anakin's life upside down.

Though his clothes are not the usual shade of brown he usually wears, but a lighter brown. His padawan braid could be seen hanging down past his right ear and his old lightsaber is hanging on its hook.

Feeling the presence of his former Master near-by is what had finally caused Anakin to head for the Temple.

Not feeling completely prepared to face Obi-Wan again after all these years of separation.

It may not be Obi-Wan, whom Anakin may have to face again, after all is he not the one to have helped murder some of the Jedi within those four walls. The chance to look upon the faces, which have haunted his sleep for so long, of the ones he had robbed them of their lives is not something Anakin will be completely prepared for.

Will they recognise him?

Is this the will of the Force?

Too many questions, burning his mind, as he slowly walk up the stairs and into the Temple. Taking a note of no blaster or lightsaber marks, scarring the walls of the Temple.

Using the bond he has with Obi-Wan, hoping that it will aid him in the search of his former Master. The bond that they had shared has always been strong, perhaps even long after what had happened between them. Could it be true.

Could Obi-Wan still trust him after what had driven them apart in the first place?

Now why is Obi-Wan's calming presence coming from the Healer's ward? Has he been messing with gundarks again?

* * *

Tabitah Sahl, a Healer within the Jedi Temple, well known for her expertise within the Force and out side of the Force and her extensive knowledge of all things medical. She has seen many injuries that will make one gasp and run in the other direction, but the injured patient before her is even more mysterious. This wound appears to have been inflicted by some kind of sharp weapon, but as far as Tabitah can understand is the fact that the young man before him could never have been stabbed in the Council Chambers. That would have been impossible.

A stab wound to the stomach is easy to fix these days. That is not her only worry at the moment for her patient seems to be losing the will to live.

His Force signature is dimming also and for once in all of her medical experience, Tabitah is lost for words.

Knowing that one of her crèche friends is waiting patiently for some news that could help relieve the tension from his shoulders.

Looking ahead of her, as her soft brown eyes cast upon Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Windu, gossiping softly to each other and Tabitah is dreading the reaction she'll get out of Qui-Gon, once she has told him of Obi-Wan's condition.

He's not going to like it and neither will Windu for that matter.

"Master Windu, Jinn," Tabitah bows in the presence of one of the High Council members sitting across one of her oldest friends.

"How is he?" Qui-Gon asks of Tabitah.

"I am not going to lie to you Qui-Gon," Tabitah begins the hardest task of all healers, explaining a patients situation to a loved one doesn't always end well. "Padawan Kenobi injury is not as bad as it had first appeared to be. Stab wounds are easily treated this days because of the vastly improving technology in the medicine world but that is not of our main concern."

Tabitah pauses for moment to see how far her message has sinked in to the minds of the two Masters watching her and none of what she has said is showing any kind of affect on their faces, but in the eyes of Qui-Gon tells another story.

"Then what is of your main concern, Healer Sahl?" Master Windu breaks the silence.

"It appears as though young Kenobi is losing will the live for some reason and his once strong Force signature appears to dimming its glow," Tabitah explains as carefully as she could, "and we are all at loss as to why that is-" she would have loved to have said something more to that when they were interrupted by another presence.

A powerful presence, one that would expect from someone like Master Yoda but not a young man, who appears to be of the same age as young Kenobi. Tabitah knows nearly everyone in this building and she always remembers the names to put to each face she comes across, but this young man she does not know the name.

Dirty blonde hair cropped into the style of most Padawan learners, with his braid coloured with beads falling down behind his right ear. His boyish features morphing into a face that all women, or men, will drool over (perhaps give young Kenobi a break for once, he too is growing into a handsome young man) and his azure blue eyes is what had really caught Tabitah's eyes.

His eyes are yet to leave Qui-Gon's. It was almost as if he has seen a ghost or at least trying to wake up from a terrible dream.

"How is this possible?" The boys voice croaked with misuse, by the sounds of things and there was also a large trace of fear, anger and perhaps hatred mixed into that misused voice also.

"Possible it is if you know how to seek what has always been," another voice bumps into the equation and all four heads swivel to find Master Yoda now standing in the middle of the doorway, which leads into the room that Obi-Wan is now occupying.

"Master Yoda," the young strange man says in a whisper almost.

"Know you, I do not," Yoda's green eyes questioningly observes the handsome young stranger standing in the midst, diverting all of their attention a way from a patient suffering a mysterious wound.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" The young man hesitantly asks no one in particular and the concern for Obi-Wan is very clear in that young mans tone.

"Introduce yourself, you will?" Yoda asks the young man.

Tabitah notices the way the azure eyes dances across the room, a sense of mistrust is practically weeping from this young mans clothing and there is something dark about him also. Guess that is probably why nearly all four of them have gotten off the topic of Obi-Wan Kenobi's condition.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," the young man replies in a smugly tone of voice, a wisp of a smirk could be seen from this distance and his azure eyes were sparkling like a sapphire stone in the sunlight. "Now I demand to see Obi-Wan?"

"Only Master Jinn can make that kind of demand," Master Windu tells this Skywalker boy in that authority tone of voice that no one likes to cross. "Or Master Yoda or myself."

"I have as much right to see Obi-Wan as you do," Anakin says to Windu. "He's my brother, or a father to me if that is what you would like to call it and I have waited for nine years to see him again. Only to find out that he has once again landed up in the Healer's Ward."

Tabitah gets the feeling that this young man always gets what he wants no matter how difficult.

"Anyway back to what I was saying about Obi-Wan's condition, whom I believe we all should really discuss instead of who has the right to see Kenobi," Tabitah hastily puts in, hoping to end the tension in this room, which is slowly building each minute that ticks by unnoticed.

It seems that to Tabitah that she was the only to have noticed Qui-Gon exhaling the air he must have been holding during the whole fiasco with the emergence of Anakin Skywalker and his demands to see Obi-Wan. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that Anakin had described Obi-Wan being a father to him.

First Obi-Wan gets mysteriously wounded during a Council meeting and now someone claims to know Obi-Wan. Can the day not get any weirder, Tabitah says to herself.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry but I got to leave something for the next chapter don't I. Thanks by the way to all that have reviewed. This is AU remember so anything can happen in an AU fic. Hoped you had enjoyed the new twists and turns.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

To say that he was surprised to find himself in a foreign world of pain would've been an understatement of the century. Curious as to know why he is in such excruciating pain is beyond his imagination and one thing is certain, he is not on Tatooine anymore. The last thing he remembers quite clearly is being back in his little hovel, not far away, but also close enough to keep an eye on young Skywalker, the son of his best friend, born into the world of chaos and corruption. Luke is the last hope for the Jedi to survive in a galaxy created by the Sith Lord Sidious and his apprentice Darth Vader, who is the one to bring balance to the Force, but Vader had chosen another destiny to live in.

It has always been hard to put the boy, Anakin Skywalker, and the man in the suit together. Anakin had held so much promise, he had the potential to become a great Jedi Knight, but he had placed that promising destiny of his into the hands of darkness.

But that is a line of thinking for another day, for that day is not now. Not when he is waking up in a world of confusion, a world that he should know better then anything else.

Hearing the hushed whispers gossiping not far away from his line of hearing is what had awoken him in the first place.

Why is he hearing the voices of the dead?

Is he dead too or is this one hell of a joke?

The dead cannot speak unless they have something important to say. Not all of them are dead, for he is sure that both Anakin (or is he still dressed as Vader) and Master Yoda are or were still alive. Though he has not heard from both of them for a long time, a very long time indeed if he is hearing their voices shouting at each other.

Can they not stay quiet? They're giving him a headache with all of that yapping. But then again Anakin has always given someone a reason to snap right back at him.

Anakin has always had that ability and yet it didn't stop him from loving the boy he had helped raised. Though at first Ben had his suspicions of the boys future of maybe becoming Qui-Gon's new apprentice, but in the end of it all. Ben did eventually warm up to the boy, who had become a son, a brother and the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

But Anakin had turned their friendship (or relationship) into something completely different.

It would have been better if he had died that day on Mustafar, but the Force had other plans to make.

He knows that he should wake up and to tell them all to shush up a little, for he is trying to sleep here, but he could not, and he doesn't know why that is. It is almost as if all of his strength and will power have deserted him to a fate that is not of his own choosing. The Force is still there and yet it is not giving him the guidance he is seeking from it.

Has the Force abandon him too or is this a new test in the making. Ben feels like throwing something against the wall in frustration, how many times has he felt like that when he was trying to tell Anakin something. Anakin never did have the patience to listen to good sound advice, but he did listen to the advice of a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Forcing himself to at least open up his eyes and to see the faces of the voices, which have stopped their yelling for some strange reason that Ben can't explain. Maybe they have the answers to his riddles.

Is this part of Vader's vengeful plot to destroy all traces of good from the galaxy or is he apart of the plan that has been set up by the Force itself.

What will Ben do when he confronts the boy he had trained after all of these years. After all does Anakin not hate him.

Guess that is one the questions Ben will have to dare to ask Vader, or is it Anakin, he is so confused. The presence doesn't feel like Vader's daunting one, but the one comforting presence of Anakin Skywalker as he once was before Palpatine had destroyed all of their lives, by deceiving the Chosen One and the rest of the galaxy, not just the Republic, but for all.

"_Master!"_ Ben hears Anakin speaking to him through their bond, which was supposed to have been severed the moment Anakin had became a Jedi Knight and surely he would have cut it off the moment Anakin had transformed into Vader.

Ben isn't entirely sure if it will be the right choice to make, by waking up into the past, but which past is it. He'll never know until he had woken up, will he?

"_Anakin?"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** Sorry if it is a shortie, but I will try to make sure that the next chapter is a wee bit longer. Thank all once again for your lovely reviews, until next time some the answers you are possibly seeking will be revealed in the next chapters to come. I do hope that you had all enjoyed this one, even though it is a bit of a short ass. _I need Tim Tams after this_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It is strange to think that he'll be in the time, when Qui-Gon is still alive and that Obi-Wan is just a mere padawan in this life. Anakin has always wondered what it was that had made the Jinn/Kenobi team so magical and rare and not to mention trustworthy, there is this special bond between the two that makes Anakin to feel envious.

Envious because of the fact that the bond that he had once shared, may still share, with Obi-Wan never had felt like that or maybe it was the fact that Anakin has never fully appreciated Obi-Wan's trust, his confidence, his loyalty, his sacrifices until it was too late for it to matter.

What exactly has forced the Force to take these dramatic actions. Such as to place he; Anakin Skywalker in the history pages of Obi-Wan's padawan days. What exactly is Anakin supposed to do. Is he to wait for Obi-Wan to find the courage to wake up or is he to do another task, like finding Palpatine and to take the life of the Dark Lord a way. Anakin isn't so sure. Who is he to trust in this life. Can he trust Qui-Gon, Yoda or even Master Windu with his secrets. Or is Obi-Wan the only, whom Anakin can trust to watch his back.

After all, is Obi-Wan not his only father figure, his older brother and the best friend anyone who has once lived in the darkness of a Sith could ever ask for. He even confessed as such to the others in this Med Centre. At least he hasn't been forced to tell them of where, how, why and when he had first met Obi-Wan. Yet.

He can feel the strength of the greatest of all Jedi Masters beginning to wan from all over here and Anakin doesn't have the patience any longer to wait and to find out about the truth behind Obi-Wan being hurt, all that Anakin cares about right now is being by his former Master's side.

To be the infamous team again.

To be the famous Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear once more.

Is that too much to ask for?

"How is it that you have come to know Obi-Wan?" Where did he come from.

Damn Qui-Gon for sneaking up on him like that. He is lucky that he hadn't lost his head for that and he'll loathe to see the disbelief, the distrust in his brother's blue-grey eyes. Qui-Gon had meant so much to both Obi-Wan and the former slave from Tatooine.

"I think that it is best for us to wait," Anakin turns away from the window overlooking the city of Coruscant, trying not to glance in the direction of the Five Hundred Replica, the home of Palpatine. "You'll get your answers, Master Jinn. Just not now when Obi-Wan's life still hangs in the balance."

Obi-Wan would have made some fun out of that one, like that time when they were trapped. . . . . No, he is not going back there again. He'll have to face it sooner or later. Just not right now.

"You are strong in the Force," says Qui-Gon, stating the strong Force presence of this mysterious young man. Claiming to know Obi-Wan so well. "Who is your Master?"

"Why do you need to know?" Anakin wryly says to Qui-Gon. "And here my Master had called me the impatient one. When you are just as impatient to find the answers to your questions," Anakin pauses to gauge out some kind of expression out of Qui-Gon that may help Anakin to read him better. "Now I do truly feel sorry for my Master."

From what Anakin had learnt about Qui-Gon, from Obi-Wan, is that Qui-Gon had been a different man, a different Jedi even. The kind that most had a tendency to avoid the simmering storm brewing behind those midnight blue eyes. Qui-Gon had changed so much. All because of a stubborn young boy. Everyone should really owe Obi-Wan their thanks for helping to shape Qui-Gon into the great Jedi Master, that Anakin had come to know of during their short time together.

Should Anakin feel anymore grateful for his former Master's patience or should he still feel envious of the man, who had taught him so much. It was because of this man, gazing at him promptly with those eyes and passed that hawked nose of his.

"_Anakin!"_

Almost jumping out of his own skin for a second time in a row, but he had caught himself before he could. That voice. It is like the greatest song that Anakin has ever heard in his entire life and it was what had caused him to turn around to face the entry leading in to a room. The room where the owner of that voice is shouting for him, not for Qui-Gon, not for Yoda, but for him. The one who had betrayed him. Guess there is still some hope for them after all.

"_Master?" _Anakin mentally calls out for his former Master, while tyring so hard not to grin when such a vast audience is able to see him smile.

"_Anakin!"_

Who was Anakin really. If he no longer cared if anyone sees him rushing towards Obi-Wan's room. Never was he one to stop and ask for directions, not when Obi-Wan is calling for him. Only Obi-Wan can tell him to do. No matter what era they are in.

* * *

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from shouting out in pain. The stitches in his side were screaming at him. Telling him that he shouldn't move so much. Telling him that there is in fact a wound still there.

So it wasn't a dream.

He really was stabbed and yet why isn't he in his hovel. . . . .

Oh. That's why. Now he remembers.

This isn't Tatooine, it is definitely not his hovel and he certainly isn't bleeding to death.

No, he is back in the Jedi Temple.

Where the ones that he had believed to have died long ago are still present. Qui-Gon had died by the scarlet dual blade of a Sith Lord. Mace Windu was killed by Palpatine and Anakin was there to aid the Dark Lord in the darkest purge in the Jedi's history.

Too many had died that day, and there were times when Obi-Wan had almost wished that he too have been killed. That way he wouldn't have to live with the guilt, the pain of knowing that his former apprentice. . . .

"Master?" There is only one person throughout the entire galaxy that has ever called him that and in that manner.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan is astonished to find Anakin Skywalker as an eighteen year old _again_ and that is not the only surprise, for there are many to unearth, he too is at that age again.

"Why do you call Obi-Wan, your Master?"

Obi-Wan finds _his_ former Master standing by the foot of his bed and those piercing blue eyes of his are dissecting both he, and Anakin, into tiny pieces. So as to decipher the full meaning of this. It was clear that Anakin is stubbornly refusing to reply, but then again it is Anakin Skywalker for crying out.

And so Obi-Wan astonishes himself by saying, "That's because I am his Master," he wasn't intending to speak on Anakin's behalf, but who else was going to Anakin's rescue.

By the looks on every ones faces that they are not totally believing his story, only Yoda looks less surprised. Anakin's face looks like it could light up the entire galaxy by smiling like that.

"Former Master to be more precise," Obi-Wan thought he should add in some extra flavour for the soup, that he and Anakin are now mixing in with their words for the ladle to stir.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for keeping you on your toes. I do hope you have the patience for the next one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:-**

In all of those times when he had wished to see the ever so stoic faces of the Grand Master, the Senior Member of the Jedi Council. To crumble to the expression of shock. Now is the time.

Anakin is yet to be further amazed by such a defeat. By neither the lightsaber nor the wills of the dark side of the Force. This time their stoic expressions are set to stun. Stunned because of what Obi-Wan had masterly told them and especially more stunned by the way he had said it, as though it were old news.

True their past is old news, but still they are not in the days of the Empires rise in the midst of the ever approaching darkness.

That darkness had come about because of _him_ and of the glorious lies of Palpatine. Turning all that was once good in him in to the very thing he had sworn to destroy.

For too long he has been praying for the light to shine through the darkness within him, but he could not. The light had abandoned him the moment Anakin had kneeled in the presence of one of the most powerful Sith Lords.

Shaking his head. Knowing that he should be focusing more on the present then on what he had done.

But what had he done to deserve to be here, in a past that wasn't even his own. The past where Obi-Wan was still a Padawan Learner and Qui-Gon Jinn was still alive, in fact most of the Jedi that were reported to have died is alive. In this past life.

Blinking away the tears threatening to fall.

Never again will he show such weakness in front of Obi-Wan and the others, especially Obi-Wan. Why not show the curse of being human. To show that he has the ability to cry. Will help prove to Obi-Wan that he is indeed back in the light and that he'll do anything to keep the darkness out.

Realising that he is being watched.

Anakin then turns his head to find a pair of eyes that changes colour, the colour of the ocean. Eyes that have the ability to change to suit the emotion sneaking through. The only part of Obi-Wan to show any kind of emotion, through that stoic Jedi face of his, and it was the only way for Anakin to read Obi-Wan. Everyone else amongst the Order have not been able to read Obi-Wan as well as Anakin. Perhaps even better than Qui-Gon, and he was practically a father to Obi-Wan.

How many times has Anakin had to turn to face those eyes. To try and to see what it was that Obi-Wan was trying express, without having to use words to command his wayward brother.

Before Anakin was able to say something to Obi-Wan. A great big light flashed into the room, startling all that were there to witness the light. And then it was gone again. Leaving more surprises behind its tail.

"Master Yoda!" Master Sahl sounded shocked and so was everyone else when they all had turned to see what it was that had startled the Healer so.

Lying spread eagle on the floor was Master Yoda.

Everything else was blur after that and only Anakin stayed by Obi-Wan's side, not even Qui-Gon stayed. They had all rushed to the Grand-Master's aid.

Facing Obi-Wan once the others have rushed after Yoda and the Healers. To see what it is that ails the ancient Master. Anakin has never felt more afraid for Yoda's wellbeing before and it was because of that one look shining through Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes, did Anakin quell down the rising panic burning his heart.

"Everything happens for a reason, Anakin, or should I call you Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan tells Anakin.

And for once Anakin is glad that they are alone, so they could have this kind of conversation without being interrupted.

"Like the reason you had for destroying my life!" Anakin didn't even know where or when the rage inside him has been building for, but he could no longer control it, to quell down his anger and the panic within. "You left me there to die, on Mustafa and for nine long standard years have I been living inside. . .," blinking back the tears that are beginning to fall down.

"Well if you hadn't listened to Palpatine's lies. Then you wouldn't have become the very thing you had sworn to destroy, to fulfil your destiny and you had thrown all of that away and for what? I do not know," says Obi-Wan, his Coruscanti accent filled with so much emotions that Anakin isn't too sure if he'll be able to name those emotions, not even the ones shining through those blue-green eyes could be named.

"I did it all for Padme. To protect her from my dreams," Anakin's heart ached at the thought of not being able to save Padme from dying. He misses her so much that he doesn't even know how much more he could take. "I had believed – no I wanted to believe that I was making the right choice. Sucking in the lie and the deceit of being fooled by the one I had thought I could trust the most. _He_ had said that _he_ would help me to find away to bring Padme back, but not just Padme. . . . but my mother as well. . . ."

"You had made your choice, Anakin," Obi-Wan says in that tone of voice that he used to use when Anakin was a little boy, craving for a parental figure to guide him. "It was your choice and yours alone. I only had wished that you had chosen another road to tread."

It was by the way that Obi-Wan had spoken, the way his eyes were twinkling and by the way his mask had broken into a face more suitable for a Padawan Learner to wear, that brought Anakin's tears to a dead stop and his heart swelled with the love that he has for his brother. Knowing that no matter what it was that he had done, Obi-Wan will still be there for him and that was enough to shove his anger aside.

"You forgive me then?" Anakin asks hastily, uncertain to believe that he is being redeemed by his sins, by the one person he had always counted on. "Even though I had done those terrible things to you, to Padme and to the Order."

"Unless you give me a reason to believe that I am wrong to forgive you," said Obi-Wan. "But for now that is enough. For it is up to you to forgive yourself. To remember who you are and to be certain of which side you're on."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin could stop himself from throwing his arms around Obi-Wan, being mindful of Obi-Wan's wound and he was even more surprised by Obi-Wan returning the favour.

"Did I not tell you that you'd be the death of me one day?" The sarcastic wit is back and Anakin has found that he had missed Obi-Wan's wit, but not as much as the man himself.

"I missed you too, Master," Anakin couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. For too long he hasn't found a good reason to smile.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** More is on its way. Real life you know really sucks the joy out of writing. I am sorry. I do have some toe cutters to remove your cramped toes if you won't and I do hope that you don't have a tongue loosener. Or I will set Sidious on to you for being meanies. I do hope that you had all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. And might I remind you that this is not a Slash fic, just in case you have found the last part of this fic a tad slashy. To me I see Anakina and Obi-Wan like brothers, Father and son, best friends. Nothing more then that. Just thought I should clear that up.


End file.
